


Contamination

by aeternum_vale



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Ginoza with OCD, Living Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied Karanomori/Kunizuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternum_vale/pseuds/aeternum_vale
Summary: AU in which everyone is a regular cop. With the death of Saseyama and demotion of Kougami, Ginoza's little habits and weird aversions have only gotten worse. Nonetheless, he finds himself in a bind when "former" friend Shinya Kougami needs a place to live after getting kicked out. Kougami tries to give him space but finds it hard to keep his feelings, and hands, to himself.First chapter is setup, the second is Porn.





	1. Chapter 1

The Public Safety Bureau was nestled away in a large building in the middle of Tokyo City. Though nestled wasn't quite right- it was glaringly obvious with its frightening amount of windows and the large ominous letters that just read PSB on the front of the building. Division One was easily settled away in the lower floors of the building. They seemed to do all the grunt work at all times and this certainly didn't do any good for the health of Nobuchika Ginoza, seeing as he was the only true commanding officer in the group. He sat anxiously at his desk, juggling his foot up in down in a rhythmic pattern. His glasses perched at the end of his nose as his green eyes scanned the case file before him. 100 times on the left leg...He switched to the right and began mentally counting as he read. 

'1...2...3...' 

"Boss? Hey boss?" A firm but concerned tone snapped his concentration in half. 

He watched as Shinya Kougami's hand landed on the manila envelope before him, dark eyes scanning the contents. 

Filthy. He could practically feel the filth crawling across the envelope and down to- The file was slapped back on his desk. "Listen, we've got this one in the bag. Stop worrying so much." 

Ginoza shuddered as he tried to gather his composure. He straightened the file up with everything else that was perfectly orderly on his desk. "I'll stop worrying when you stop touching my things without asking," he snapped. 

Perhaps his tone was somewhat too sharp... Kougami stepped back in surprise before running the back of his neck and rolling his eyes. He mumbled the World's Most Sarcastic Apology before walking away. It was about 5 seconds, if that, before Ginoza took out a can from his desk and sprayed everything down, envelope included. He quickly reached for the hand sanitizer on his desk before becoming visibly relaxed. Everything in its place and clean... 

"You know you'll ruin your immune system being that anal about everything," his redheaded subordinate, Kagari, told him dryly from his own desk. 

They didn't understand; they never would. He HAD to clean things off. He had to brush his dog, Dime, a specific way; he needed to turn the doorknob right then left twice then right again before opening it. And he certainly had to brush his hair fifty strokes on each side. That's just how things were. The sky was blue, water was wet, criminals were running rampant in the city and he had been diagnosed with obsessive compulsive disorder and mysophobia.

The worst thing was how his coworkers didn't seem to get it. They only seemed to make snide comments about how much worse he had gotten recently. The only person who truly respected his space was Masaoka, his father, who only gave him a sympathetic look at times. He hated that look. And he hated his father- once a chief then demoted to a simple foot soldier. He shook his head and began working again, late into the evening. 

Ginoza’s eyelids slid shut slowly; he could barely keep his head up. Before he could fight the feeling, his head was resting on his crossed arms atop the smooth wood of his desk. He was fast asleep, finding solace in the rare silence of the office. 

A hand on his shoulder startled him awake. He jumped up and straightened his glasses, glaring up Kougami. 

“Geez! If looks could kill!" Kougami held his hands up as if he were under arrest. "I didn’t mean to disturb you… I noticed you were sleeping. You need to go home,” Kougami told him. 

“I’ll go home when I please...” He snapped in reply. His hand brushed across his shoulder where Kougami had touched before reached for the hand sanitizer. 

“Seriously, Gino?” Kougami groaned, “It’s just me.” 

“We may have been friends at one point but we certainly aren’t now. And it is precisely because I know you that I know you’re filthy,” Gino replied, standing from his chair. His eyes met Kougami’s with ease as he was actually the taller of the two, if only be a few centimeters. 

“Just let me drive you home,” Kougami insisted, trailing after Gino’s already retreating back. 

“Absolutely not. I’ll walk,” Ginoza said. 

Kougami rolled his eyes. “It’s one in the morning. Would you rather touch my car’s interior or risk some weirdo on the streets grabbing you and doing God knows what to you?”   
Ginoza contemplated those options carefully. It really should’ve been a no-brainer but he’d have to send his suit out for cleaning as soon as possible if he rode in Kougami’s car. He’d have to take a shower as soon as he got home… He nodded after a moment; it was still the better option. 

Without another word, Kougami led the way out to his car, opening the door for Ginoza so he wouldn’t have to touch it. He even closed the door; once inside, Kougami leaned close and pulled the seat belt across Ginoza, causing his heart to race. The bespectacled male looked at his former friend and looked away.   
“I could’ve done that…” he whispered. 

“Yes. But I’m keeping you from touching as few things as possible,” Kougami said with a soft grin. Without listening for a protest, he started the car and headed for Ginoza’s place. 

Gino stared out the window, watching the streetlights pass by and blur together. He was so tired…so very tired. His eyes fell closed again and when he awoke, he was in his apartment, tucked in bed, clad in only his boxers and undershirt. 

He sat up and looked around, running his hands along his body. He had been undressed by another person…Carried by another person. Damn, that Kougami! He looked at the blurry numbers of the alarm. 4AM. He didn’t care what time it was as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for his glasses. 

“Nn…Gino…where are you going?” Shinya Kougami’s voice, strained from exhaustion, asked from the other side of the bed. He was sleeping so far away that Gino hadn’t noticed him! His heart only raced further from something akin to anxiety. 

“I need to shower. Right now,” Gino told him sharply. Before he could stand, strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him onto the bed.

“Just sleep. You can shower in the morning…you’ll was the sheets anyway.” 

He had a point…Nonetheless, his arms wrapped tightly around Gino’s waist only served to make the thinner male panic a little. His breath quickened but immediately halted as one of Kougami’s strong hands moved up to his hair, gently but sleepily stroking it. He couldn’t resist melting into the sensation, feeling every nerve in his body ease.   
He awoke in the morning with warm breath brushing across his neck and Kougami’s head on his shoulder as he pressed flush against GInoza’s back. Gino found himself trapped, unable to move in the prison created by Kougami’s body – arms wrapped tightly around him and a leg draped over his. 

“Kougami. Shinya Kougami. Release me this instant,” he demanded. No answer. “Kou…please…” 

He watched as Kougami’s eyes popped open and a smile slowly made its way onto his handsome features. “You haven’t called me that in a long time. I like it.” His arms slowly released Ginoza and he lifted his leg. 

The pale male quickly slipped out of his grasp and glared at Kougami. “Why are you here?” 

“Well…” Kougami sat up, yawning as the blanket fell away, revealing his muscular torso. Ginoza’s eyes quickly flitted back to Kougami’s; he tapped his finger on his arm, awaiting an answer. 

“I sort of got kicked out of my apartment. So I’ve been crashing at the station. Or at Karonomori’s.” 

A sharp pang of something indescribable rushed through his chest. He glared at Kougami, looking even more stern. “You get kicked out and you don’t even come to your superior for help?” 

“I wanted to come to my friend, Gino, not my superior, Ginoza Nobuchika,” Kougami told him. “Besides, you’re a bit…difficult to deal with these days.” 

“It’s not as if I asked to be this way!” Ginoza snapped sharply. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. Not only had he failed Kougami as a boss, he had been an unreliable friend.   
“Listen, Gino…I know. You’ve gotten worse ever since-“ He scowled and shook his head, refusing to discuss all of the events. “The point is that I didn’t want to put you out. But last night it was too late to go back and Kunizuka went home with Karanomori.” 

“Oh…” Gino slowly sat back down on the edge of the bed. His shoulders shook softly with anger and sadness as he fought off tears. The warmth of Kougami’s hand came to rest on his shoulder but he quickly slapped it away. 

“Kou…I’m sorry, I just-“ He began, voice shaking. 

“I know.” Kougami whispered. 

“Stay here,” Ginoza said at last. “But…You have to sleep on the couch. And clean up your messes as well as take Dime on walks. And basically…just don’t cause me too much trouble.” 

He watched as Kougami’s face lit up like a child’s – certainly a rare expression for the predatory man. He wrapped his arms around Ginoza tightly before quickly pulling away. “Thank you, Gino!”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Kougami moved in. The past three weeks were like an annoying nightmare that Ginoza couldn't wake up from. Kougami was a god awful roommate with little respect for anything, including Ginoza's personal space.

He found himself aggressively chopping vegetables as he mulled over a way to tell Kougami he needed to find his own place. A head dropping onto his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts as Kougami's strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to touch me unnecessarily!?" Ginoza’s entire body tensed as he looked over his shoulder. 

Kougami's hand reached up and took a slice of carrot; he popped it in his mouth. "Delicious." 

"Seriously!?" Ginoza pushed up his glasses and reached for the cutting board. "Now I have to throw it out and start over." 

Strong hands clamped down on his wrists. "No. You heard Mr. Saiga...you need to avoid compulsive urges. And I said I'd help you. You won't die or get poisoned just because I ate a carrot," Kougami said. 

He plucked another slice from the board and raised it. Ginoza opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Kougami's fingers slipping inside his mouth, pressing the carrot onto his tongue. He groaned around the slowly retracting digits and chewed the carrot slowly. "Stop messing with me, Kougami!" He gasped. 

Kougami grabbed his shoulders and quickly spun Gino to face him. Their eyes met with ease. "I'm not messing with you. I want to help you because I care about you. I told you last week," Kougami reminded him. "Or do I need to prove it to you?" He asked, smile widening. 

Ginoza quickly shoved him away and turned back to the task at hand. His ears were bright pink as he tried to remain composed. "I'm not falling for your games so easily. And another thing- stop using my aromatherapy shampoo." 

Kougami threw his hands up in defense and chuckled. "Right, right. My apologies."

Ginoza continued cooking lunch, deep in thought over the fact that Kougami allegedly cared for him. It was a strange feeling…foreign and terrifying. His chest warmed at the thought but he quickly shook it away. Being close to someone, someone being close to him; it was really too much for him to handle. With those thoughts in mind, Ginoza turned his attentions back to cooking. 

He brought the food to the table and placed the two plates in their respective spots. As if on cue, Kougami showed up almost immediately. Dime trotted alongside him and sat between their chairs, staring longingly up at them. 

The meal passed in relative silence; Kougami’s food was gone all too quickly. He stood, grabbing his dishes and carrying them to the sink. “Gino, I’ll get the dishes today.” 

“You can’t,” Ginoza protested. They wouldn’t get clean properly unless he did the dishes himself. “I’ll do it. Please…” 

“You do everything around here,” Kougami said, “Let me do the dishes.” He held Ginoza’s gaze firmly. 

Ginoza looked away at last and nodded. Slowly, he made his way to the living room with Dime in tow. Uncertainly, he settled onto the couch and picked up his book, finding himself glancing in the kitchen every few seconds. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Kougami returned to the living room, wiping wet hands on his pants. “Well? Would you like to go check my work?” He asked, voice taking an amused tone. 

Ginoza stood, setting aside the book. Of course he’d like to check the other’s work! He had barely made it past Kougami before he was pulled into a tight embrace. 

“What in the world, Kou?” He squirmed against the other’s embrace, gently slamming his hand flat against Kougami’s chest. 

“Trick question, Gino…You really need to calm down. The dishes are clean, I promise,” Kougami whispered, all too close to the shell of Ginoza’s ear. “You need to relax…Can I help you?” 

“You can help by letting go of me,” he snapped. He felt like he was going to pass out… Close proximity, touching someone too long… His heart was pounding hard in his ears. 

“No can do,” Kougami told him. He pulled the lanky male to the couch, forcing him to sit. Kougami settled beside him before turning to look him in the eyes. “Ginoza…”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Ginoza said. He rubbed his arm softly, avoiding Kougami’s gaze. 

“Ginoza…” Kougami began, “Nobuchika. Look at me.” Before Ginoza could manage a response, Kougami took Gino’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.   
Ginoza tried to avoid eye contact but managed to look at Kougami slowly. “I told you…to stop touching me without my permission.” 

“Are you afraid I’ll contaminate you? Or is it the other way around?” Kougami challenged. He pulled Gino into a laying position with ease and moved over him. “I know you’re too clean to have anything. So tell me what’s on your mind.” 

Ginoza swallowed hard. It was difficult to ignore the tone in Kougami’s voice or the stern but earnest look in his eyes. He looked away, placing an arm over his eyes. “Kou…please…” 

“Are you afraid of losing me? If you let yourself too close, I’ll end up leaving, is that it?” 

Pain shot through his chest; Kougami could read him with ease, as expected. He remained silent. 

“You think that everyone you come in contact with leaves and this has warped your minor habits into something much less healthy,” Kougami continued. 

Ginoza gasped when he felt a pair of lips press to his chin and then his neck. “Kougami!” 

“Give me this one chance, Gino… I can prove to you my feelings, that I’ll stick around… If you don’t like it, you can kick me out and go shower twenty times,” Kougami continued. His hands were already sliding along Ginoza’s sides, causing the thinner male to shudder. 

“You won’t leave me?” He hated how small his voice was, how weak he sounded. Kougami nipped at his collarbone, causing him to yelp in surprise. “Kou!” 

“I promise,” Kougami whispered. A hand clamped around Ginoza’s wrist, pulling his arm away from his face. He hated looking at Kougami with wet, vulnerable eyes. Little mattered, however, as Kougami’s face came closer, lips pressing gently against his. 

The sensation ignited every circuit in his body. He wasn’t sure whether or not to run away or kiss back. But he soon found himself kissing back with ease. It was a bizarre sensation, especially as Kougami’s tongue easily invaded his mouth. 

He managed not to cry out in surprise, ignoring the fact that their saliva was getting all mixed together… Kougami’s rolled his tongue against Gino’s, skillfully massaging the inside of the other’s mouth. Ginoza felt his heartbeat throughout his entire body as Kougami pressed his knee up between his legs, rubbing against his half-erection. 

He cried out softly, breaking the kiss as an invisible thread connected them. “K-kou! S-stop…Stop.” Kougami’s hands were making quick work of his own clothes when Gino’s hand slammed against his chest. 

“What is it?” Kougami asked, voice deeper than normal. 

“…Not on the couch,” Ginoza stated at last. 

 

Kougami sighed loudly, running a hand down his face. “Right…Too difficult to clean up. I get it.” In a matter of seconds, Nobuchika Ginoza was thrown over Kougami’s shoulder and rushed to the bedroom. 

As gently as Kougami could muster, he imagined, the other flopped him down on the bed and crawled over him again. Before he could even react, Kougami had made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and was sliding it off his pale shoulders. 

The cool sensation of the fabric made him shiver. Kougami dipped his head back down, kissing along Ginoza’s chest and causing him to squirm.   
“I like you much better when you aren’t nagging at me,” Kougami teased softly. 

“You’re really a jer- oh!” Ginoza’s back arched softly as Kougami’s tongue circled his nipple. He swore he heard that jerk chuckle as he had interrupted him…   
Within moments, Ginoza had been reduced to a moaning mess as Kougami licked and twisted and nipped at the hardened buds on his chest. Slowly, a warm hand moved downward, palming the outside of Ginoza’s dampened underwear. 

“K-kougami…” Ginoza gasped quietly, arching up into his touch. 

“Relax…I know you won’t be able to handle it…going all the way. So I won’t do more than touch you tonight,” Kougami whispered. 

Gino nodded softly, looking up at Kougami with a look of trust, glasses askew. Kougami reached up, placing the glasses on the nightstand before placing his arms on either side of Ginoza’s head, meeting his gaze. 

“I always…liked seeing your eyes more clearly like this,” Kougami grunted, slowly grinding his clothed hips down against Gino’s. 

Sparks ignited his entire system and he moaned louder than before as Kougami’s erection pressed against his. His voice filled the room, growing louder with each undulation of Kougami’s hips against his. 

It wasn’t long before the room reeked of sex and sweat, their underwear a mess. Kougami’s sweaty form was still pressed against his smaller frame as he absentmindedly ran his fingertips across his subordinate’s muscular arms. 

“You won’t leave me?” Ginoza asked softly, voice hushed. He searched Kougami’s eyes. 

“Yeah…” Kougami told him softly, pressing a kiss to his temple. There was something in his eyes however… But for the time being, Ginoza chose to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I may have skimped on the porn a lot...I started this knowing what I wanted to do and then kind of got worried it'd end up being wayyyy too long. I'd like to do another KouGino soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, writing about OCD isn't really the easiest thing. I have very mild compulsions and germophobia but writing about it on a large scale is hard.


End file.
